


Midnight Wolves

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A twilight rp
Relationships: JacobxKayla
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black was always the most independent person on the Reservation. He never believed that he could find that special someone in his life, unlike most of his friends who were dating girls on the Reservation. As he pondered about everything, he felt this incredible pull towards Forks, but couldn't place the feelings he was experiencing.

~~~

Cheyenne had just recently returned home after being gone for 4 years after her painful past with Sam and Leah's engagement, as well as becoming a widow, and having a miscarriage. She just couldn't stay away from her genuine hometown any longer. La Push, the Quileute Reservation, and even Port Angeles, and Forks.

She had recently shifted into her wolf form and made a beeline for the Reservation. Shifting to her human form once more, she clothed herself and walked straight for the sea, to purge herself of the blood dripping down her legs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Also do I have to write that much?   
I’m going to sleep. I’ll do my part tomorrow after you give me yours night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow and I can do on IPad four to five lines max but for smuttier scenes it’ll be less hope that’s not a problem   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(You don't have to, I just like small paragraphs.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I can do that will do my part after I wake up tomorrow and thank you for being so cool about it   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(You're welcome! Good night! :) )  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You still up?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Yes, I am)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla who recently moved to Forks sent to live with hee aunt and uncle she was attending the local high school and it was now lunch. Not knowing anyone and the shy quiet type she sat at a table alone and started eating.

Sam was with his pack and his tribe on the reservation and he recently got back changing from werewolf or giant wolf to human again after he killed off more vampires. He put on some cargo shorts and boxers accustomed to walking without shoes most of the time   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am on to rp   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Cannot sleep   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Same here, although I may be pretty soon. Just a friendly warning in advance. If you don't hear from me in the next 15 minutes (not including my response now), it means I went to bed, and will be back in the morning.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jacob was known to walk about the parking lot of Forks High School during the afternoon, as he was kinda friends with some of the people in town. He knew a few people and sometimes hung out with them.

~~~

Cheyenne froze on the spot as she saw members of the pack come onto the beach, and she rushed for the treeline, but not before hearing a familiar voice. Paul's. Her younger brother by four years. He had changed quite a bit from when she last saw him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla decided to go sit outside the school after eating lunch. She sat down on a bench and started reading a book on wolves werewolves and skin walkers for she loved Native American culture.

Sam was sensing someone was nearby. Curious and to see if it was another bloodsucking leech he went to follow his gut feeling and he walked over to where Cheyenne was.

Can jacob imprint on kayla?   
Today at 7:45 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Yes)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jacob was walking in the parking lot of Forks High, when he saw a young woman sitting on the bench near the school entrance, and when she looked up, he no longer felt the earth holding him down. She was now the center of his world. He knew at some point, he would need to ask her for her name. Undoubtedly, she would feel a pull to him, but he would let it come naturally. He won't rush her into anything she's not ready for.

~~~

Cheyenne panicked, as she shifted into her pure white wolf form, and looked at Sam through her wolf eyes from within the tree line. Although, her foot snapped a small branch, which caught the attention of Sam, and he saw her finally. She stood still, hoping that he wouldn't try to hurt her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla gazed up looking up at him and there she saw the most handsome sexy attractive guy she’d ever seen in her life. And he was even Native American. She could tell. Her cheeks tinted pink. Boy would she give anything to be his lover and girlfriend.  
“H-hi. M-My name is K-Kayla Pond,” she said stuttering shyly.

But Sans gaze just softened at her and he walked slowly gently carefully and cautiously at her.  
“Hey Cheyenne. It’s ok. I will not hurt you at all I promise. I just wanted to see how you were doing because I’ve been worried about you. Why don’t you be my mate Cheyenne? Leah is not the right one for me.”

Jacob smiled softly, as he sat down by her. "I am Jacob Black. You can call me Jake though. Why is a beautiful girl like yourself sitting all alone? You shouldn't be alone." He genuinely meant his words, as his hand touched her hair gently. "Perhaps you would like to come with me? To the reservation? We could walk the beach, just hang out."

~~~

Cheyenne came forward, rubbing her large wolf head against his hand. Shifting back to her human form, she was naked, but she quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top. "That's all I've ever wanted, Sam. Leah was determined to keep me from you. She thought of you as her property."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked out and she gazed into his mesmerizing onyx dark eyes. Her cheeks blushed pink and she thought why was he being some straightforward with her. He did not beat around the bush.  
"B-but wh-what about school? I cannot just ditch and wh-why me? I am nothing special or beautiful."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oops sorry hold on sams part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sam sighed and nodded.  
"Shes a crazy psychotic manipulative bitch Cheyenne. I always felt a pull and chemistry between us. Lets go do something together right now Chey," he said to her pulling her into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

Jacob touched her cheek softly. "Well, how about after school, then? Meet me at my Rabbit, it'll be right over there," he said, pointing out to the parking lot where his car is. Trust me, you are gorgeous beyond words. I could give you the world, not literally of course," he chuckles softly, before continuing, "if that is what you want." He then leaned over, taking her hand in his, and kisses it softly.

~~~

Cheyenne blushed softly, as her chest was smooshed against his, and his lips were on hers, but she soon melted into his embrace, and kissed him back. Her hands ran over his broad shoulders, chest, and even over his washboard abs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla whimpered and squeaked again at this as her now entire face became red. When was this opportunity gonna present itself to her again? Probably never. She’s never had a boyfriend before ever and she always thought she was plain looking.  
“I’ll ditch school then and g-go with you,” she just blurted out not believing she was actually doing this.

Sam groaned into the kiss and he prodded her lips open and he slithered his tongue into her mouth as he started to French kiss her and he entwined his wet muscle around hers dominating her completely into the kiss as his hands in her waist settled to cup her butt cheeks.

Jake smiled softly. "Shall I carry you, gorgeous?" He then picked her up after she gave her consent, and he carried her out to his car, and once she was in, he got in the driver's side, and quickly buckled up, and drove away from the school. Heading straight for the beach, he then parks the car, and gets out, holding out his hand for her on the other side.

~~~

Cheyenne moaned softly into the kiss, as she wrapped her legs around his frame, and began to make out with the man of her dreams, but now it was her reality. She was officially with Sam Uley, and she was over the moon about it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla let out a small smile at him and she accepted it by putting her hand linking hers with his. She got out and she was glad she was wearing a jacket for it got kinda cool around the ocean regardless of what season it was.

Sam picked her up wrapping his arms around her waist and carried her like that still making out with her as he was walking and finally entered his house. He laid her down on his bed after he brought her up to his bedroom and he got on top of her pulling away for air.

Jake smiled as they walked the length of the entire beach, and then took her to his favorite spot. "I have something important to tell you, gorgeous. I hope you will take it well." He then told her about his legends as a shapeshifter, a wolf, and about imprinting. That she is his soulmate, and he will never love anyone else but her.

~~~

Cheyenne quickly removed her undergarments, and as she was lying back, she slowly spread her legs open, panting for air after their heavy make out session. "I love you, Sam. I have always loved you. Make love to me."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
As Kayla was processing and taking in everything she was saying to him she nodded her head yes telling him she was in love with wolves werewolves and shapeshifters and that she thought they were very atrractive. She then looked away hoping he didnt think she was weird.

Sam noddes taking off all of their clothes and when he slipped his length into her his lips latched onto her neck and he started to suckle hickeys into her soft smooth and gorgeous skin while he groped her boobs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake leaned down, and kissed her lips softly, after pulling her chin up to look at him. His hand gently cupped the small of her back, and his other hand ran through her hair. "So beautiful, baby. You are my only love. No one will ever take your place in my heart."

~~~

Cheyenne gasped softly in sheer pleasure, as he entered her. She instantly felt closer to him in every single way. Her fingernails lightly raked down his skin, as she threw her head back with sheer delight.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kaylas eyes widened in shock and in pure bliss let out a few moans and whimpers into his strong kiss and she timidly and shyly kissed him back putting her hands on his muscular chest.

Sam groaned and grunted and feeling how tight she was around him he then took a perky globe into his mouth amd suckled it with his lips as his teeth and tongue marked it while he pinched the other one and he thrusted deeper into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake shushed her. "Don't be scared, baby. Be mine forever, be my girl, and I will love you everyday of my life. We will get married when you are ready, and have a family. What do you say?" He kissed her forehead tenderly, and rubs her cheeks.

~~~

Cheyenne moaned even louder, as she felt his member going deeper, and he was suckling on her breast. He felt oh so good to her. They were finally joined together, as mates, and she felt immensely happy. She moaned out his name softly. "Oh, Sam, you feel so good."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Even though it was all happening so fast she fell in love at first sight with him and she nodded as she was so happy tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"What do I tell my aunt and uncle? They like my parents are hardcore christians and will not let me date you let alone make love with you which bites."

Sam rammed and slammed faster and harder into her and while he made that rosebud finally pop and harden he moved and switched onto the next one gripping her hips tightly as one hand groped her ass cheeks.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Cheyenne is not a virgin. She was married before Sam. But he died, and she miscarried a child.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok why are you telling me this? I know)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I noticed you put on your response that he popped her rosebud. Just giving a friendly reminder is all.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Um rosebud means nipple. I was talking about her nipple)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(You are thinking of the term for deflowering someone is popped their cherry not rosebud)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jacob rubs her cheek. "Don't worry about that, I have a plan that will work. Since you are now a part of the Wolf pack, you can stay on the Reservation. You are not obligated to stay with them anymore. You can move into my room with me. I recently made an add on to my room. My dad won't mind. He knows about my imprinting already."

~~~

Cheyenne was beginning to see stars due to she immense pleasure she felt. She couldn't get enough of Sam, and her fingers raked down his back. She threw her head back, howling in sheer pleasure.

(Ah, okay. Gotcha.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Nevermind, then :))  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Yeah XD)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but what if I get pregnant with your cute adorable puppies? Arent I too young to be a mother?" Kayla said and what about school too? She cannot go to school anymore either. But she wanted all of this though.

Sam pounded and reached to hit her corw where he humped into it multiple times before reaching his peak as her walls were hugging in on him and he shot his load deeply into her pressing his forehead to hers and stroked her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake laughed softly. "Don't worry, baby, we can wait for marriage and kids until we're over 18. But we can have fun before that. So long as we have birth control. Emily can help with that. She has some pills you can borrow."

~~~

Cheyenne curled up into his side, sighing happily, and wrapping her leg over the lower half of his body. They were officially tied to each other, and she was beyond happy. She noticed he had fallen asleep after their lovemaking, so she admired his handsome features.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(So is sams dick still inside her?)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(No, she's laying on his side, and her leg is covering his member.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok thanks)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Kayla shook her head no at this stroking his cheek.  
"No birth control. If I end up getting pregnant I am ready to become a mother for your pups Jake. I love you so much." What not she or anyone else knew was that on her 18th birthday she would stop aging because she was the reincarnation of the goddess Nyx.

Jake smiles softly, "Do you want to wait to make love? If so, I understand. I do not mind waiting for you when you're ready." He kisses her cheeks and lips softly, his hands holding hers, and he rubbed her cheeks.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Let me do sams part then)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Dammit   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla shook her head no.  
“Hell freakin no I don’t wanna wait! I’m ready whenever you are to mate and make love my love,” she said kissing him and hugging him back. She cried with tears of happiness again.

The next morning Sam woke up after pulling outta her sometime before he fell asleep the night before and he had Cheyenne cradled protectively and securely in his warm safe and strong arms. He nuzzled her neck and marked her shoulders with a few more hickeys.

Jake smiled softly. "Do you mind making love in the forest? No one will be out there." He kisses her lips softly, grinning softly, as he never imagined getting to be intimate with anyone. But now, he has his mate, his imprint, and they will give their virginity to each other.

~~~ 

Cheyenne was sleeping peacefully, but then woke up to Sam kissing her neck and leaving hickeys. "Mmmm... good morning, my love. Sleep well?" She turned slightly, her naked body on display, and she leaned up to kiss his lips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla shook her head no.  
“C-can you make love to me in your w-wolf form?“ she stuttered shyly and nervously as she looked away from him embarrassed she just blurted out a fantasy of hers. 

Sam nodded and he growled softly while kissing her all over her face and rubbing her hips softly.  
“Chey baby I want you to have my pups so freakin badly!” He said nuzzling her neck again happily.

Jake was shocked to say the least, but if she wanted to be made love to by his wolf, he would certainly comply with her request. "Of course, baby. Anything to make you happy." He then had her join him in the treeline, as he stepped back far enough to shift into his wolf form. A deep russett colored wolf.

~~~

Cheyenne laughed softly. "Well, we could go again, if you want. I'm more than happy to make love again. She then pushed him back against the bed, and leaned down, kissing his lips, and teasing his skin with her fingernails.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla could not help but gawk at her beautiful gorgeous sexy hot mate. To say she was turned on and aroused was an understatement. She quickly stripped out of all of her clothes and laid down on some soft bug free grass.

Sam could not help but smirk softly at her as he was forced to be on his back with him on the bottom and her on top. He grabbed her and cupped her butt cheeks slapping them teasingly as he leaned up to kiss her mouth roughly back.

Jake was rather large. Well endowed in the genitalia region. He then pushed her legs open with his snout, and hoping to get her wet, he then sniffed and licked at her opening with his large wolf tongue.

Cheyenne then ran her hands down lower, to his member, and slowly inserts it inside her baby making organ. She loved how he stretched her in all the right ways. She always felt sheer pleasure immediately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Jake please don’t stop my love! That feels too freakin good!” Kayla moaned out and while she was getting further deep on edge her virgin pussy orgasmed out her first orgasmed for him to help prepare her and get ready for what was to happen.

Sam thrusted deeply inside her as he thrusted up into her multiple times and he groaned and grunted trying to squeeze his shaft in deeper and further in. He leaned up and cupped her breasts in his large hands and he groped and squeezed hers roughly as he suckled on her earlobe.

Jake tasted her juices which were heavenly on his tongue. He then prepared her for penetration, and slowly inserted his large member inside her womb, and slowly popping her cherry. He knew she might have some slight discomfort, so he waited for her to say when.

~~~

Cheyenne was loving this moment between them, and as she switched places, she changed her position, knowing he might want to try new positions. So she was on all fours, and looked back at him seductively.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla groaned and moaned and mewled softly nodding her head at him saying it was for him to move as her hands went into his soft gorgeous glossy fur and she rubbed petted and stroked him everywhere.

Sam was now in her pussy from behind and while he grinded his hips into her ass he slapped her butt cheeks good and hard until his red handprints were on them. He rode her backside and rubbed her clit too to further stimulate her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake thrusted deeper, his member engulfed into her warm, wet walls. He felt even closer to Kayla now that they had given their virginity to each other. Now, he vowed to protect her with his life. He could tell she was enjoying their lovemaking, and he was too. She fit like a glove around his member. So tight, and wet; solely for him.

~~~

Cheyenne moaned softly in pleasure, her head thrown back. She loved the feel of his member inside her. She cannot get enough of him, as he just feels so good. Like he was made for her. She grabs onto his neck, and kisses his lips passionately, as she felt his member plunging deeper inside.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla arched her back as she wanted him to sink his sharp teeth into her neck so badly as she whimpered and screamed out his name. She shuddered in delight as she dug her heels into the earth.

Sam was thrusting even roughly and more vigorously into her flower as he growled and purred into the kiss roughly and passionately kissing her back. He rubbed her hips and stroked and caressed them too with his fingertips.

Jake leaned down, sinking his teeth into the flesh of her neck, marking her as his mate officially. Pushing himself deeper, he threw his head back in pleasure, and gently nibbled on her flesh, making sure not to puncture to deep or anything, but enough to show her just how much he loved her and wanted her to be happy.

(Better?)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Yep. I am taking a nap. I will do my part later.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Alright :) )  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Back XD)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla groaned moaned mewled and whimpered as she arched her back and scratched her nails doen his broad shoulders. She shuddered and she twitched now finally climaxing.

Sam was reaching the end of his peak as he wae seeing stars his brain becoming foggy and his vision blurry but he still managed to do a euphoric release of hos liquids deep inside her after thrusting one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake too was at his peak, as he felt his climax coming strongly, and he let out a euphoric howl, before emptying his kum deep inside of her body. When he finished, he slowly pulled out of her warmth and laid next to her, his warm temperature helping her to stay comfortable. Kissing her lips softly. Once he shifted back to his human form, he panted softly, "That was absolutely amazing, baby. You were beautiful every step of the way."

~~~

Cheyenne moaned softly, as she felt his kum enter her body once more. She just could not get enough of her lover, her beloved imprint, and mate. They already had an everlasting bond, which was now strengthened by their love, both emotional and physical. Gently running her fingers through his hair, she kissed his sweaty forehead. "You are amazing, Sam. Truly. I love you more than words could ever say."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Hey can we rp more later? Wanna take a break right now)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sure! Just give me a shoutout when you're ready)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb soon   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Okay!)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla blushed beet red at this.  
"C-can you suckle on my boobs and on my neck my sexy lovely Jake?" She shyly and timidly cooed to him as she looked away from him blushing.

Sam pulled and slipped out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his strong powerful arms around her as he cradled her practically to him and nuzzled her cheek.

Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Welcome back!)

Jake grinned softly. "Anything for you, baby. Your happiness is my utmost priority." He slowly took one of her perky n*pples into his mouth, suckling away on it as a famished infant would do, and squeezed her other one gently. After a few minutes, he switches and suckles on the other one he had been squeezing, and squeezed the one he had been feeding on.

~~~

Cheyenne kisses his chest softly and places her hand over his heart. "I love you, Sam Uley. I always have, and I always will. You will eternally be my only love. My soulmate." She kisses his face softly, leaving not one single area untouched by he kisses.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla threw her head back as she wrapped her arms around his beautiful smooth dark black hair and pulled him closer to her chest too.  
"It goes two ways honey. I wanna make you happy too. I am forever in love with you."

Sam nodded.  
"You are forever my soulmate and I lifemate. I am so over the moon in love with you and I will never fall out of love with you baby. You are mine and always will be."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake smiles softly. "Once we're both ready for it, you won't be opposed to getting married, will you? In a few years, quite possibly?" He continued to suckle on her wonderful breasts, loving the sounds he was hearing. In between those moments, he would kiss her neck softly, and then gently sink his teeth in her neck, leaving hickeys. "My beautiful girl, may I mark you officially as my mate? I will need to sink my teeth into your neck."

~~~

Cheyenne felt tears pricking at her eyes knowing that he loved her with every fiber of his being. Pulling him close to her, she rested his head against her chest and kisses his forehead in the most loving way possible. Later that day, Cheyenne was up and about cooking a full meal for the entire wolf pack. She decided on a homemade lasagna, side salad, and for dessert, chocolate brownies. She always enjoyed something chocolately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded. She blushed beet red as she knew she wanted to be with him the rest of her life. What she didn’t know was what he awakened inside her right after he would mark her as his.

Sam nodded and got up put boxers shorts on and went barefoot as he followed her and his stomach was so hungry he had could eat a whole deer at that moment. He sat down and waited to be served his meal as leader of the pack.

Jacob kisses her lips softly, before gently placing his lips against her neck, and sinks his teeth into her neck, delivering the consummation of their imprint bond. Once he finished, he then cleaned her bite mark, cleaning away the blood, and now she had a minuscule bite mark on her neck. He then changes back into his boxer briefs and shorts and then helps Kayla up and redressed her as well. "I love you, Kayla. Thank you for making our first time so special, beautiful." He rubs her cheeks affectionately.

~~~

Cheyenne pulls out the lasagna pan from the oven, and gives Sam and the other boys generous helpings of lasagna, before grabbing a plate for herself. Se doesn't mind cooking for her love, and the pack, as she feels a sense of pride and contentment taking care of the boys.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned during the time he did that to her and the pain was a pleasurable feeling as she felt in the right side of her neck. She pretty soon was not feeling good and threw up on the ground. And she felt her stomach feeling tight and full wondering what just happened not knowing she was now pregnant.

Sam started to WOLF down (lol) his helping of food and as leader of his pack he had the hugest appetite of them all. He scarfed down and finished his food on no time at all burping right after.  
"My compliments to the chef."

Jake immediately became concerned about his love. "Baby? Are you okay?" He rubbed her back attentively, while she was retching on the ground. "Let's get you home, and I will keep you company. I can get you some homemade broth from the refrigerator and warm it up. That way, you'll get some fluids inside of you, after being sick. I can even get some saltine crackers, and ginger ale."

~~~

Cheyenne smiled happily. "Thank you, sweetheart. I am beyond happy that you loved it. I made brownies, your favorite kind." She kisses his cheek and then cuts some brownie squares for the pack. She puts the biggest piece down in front of Sam, and grabs one for herself, slowly savoring it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Suddenly as if answering his question her stomach became a little bigger and round. Kayla gasped.  
"Jake what is happening to me? And-" suddenly she was cut off when what looked like tribal tattoos ancient ones appeared all over up and down her back ending at her sides then went down to her feet and up to her hands on her arms and legs.

Sam decided to have at least three of her homecooked brownies. He was so in love with her cooking as he munched on the brownies happily. He talked to his pack members and he patted their shoulders and roughoused with them a little bit.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am on   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I know. I was patiently waiting for your response.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I did it its up there   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I did my part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um did I do something wrong?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake was rather curious himself. "I don't know, baby. How is this even possible? You seem to be pregnant already, after us making love for the first time." He handed her ginger ale and some chicken noodle soup broth that a close family friend had made. Sue Clearwater. "Try to relax, sweetheart, ok? Don't overstress your body." He then touched her growing belly and leaned down kissing it ever so softly. He could sense a slight movement inside of her already and smiled softly.

~~~

Cheyenne smiled softly, and she noticed that she was slowly getting a little bit of acid reflux from the tomato sauce. She then grabbed some Tums, hoping that would help. However, she still had some mild heartburn after the fact. Later that night, after everyone had left and headed home, she still felt off. She couldn't place what it was. She knew Sam was waiting in bed for her, and once she felt a little better, she joined him under the bedsheets.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(No, not at all :) )  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Just responded :) )  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Wow so you know what that is? Sadly I have it   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Irl   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Yes, my whole family has it. Mom, and Grandparents)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Shit sorry to hear that trust me its not fun   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I have had it for three years now   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(It's ok :) They take meds for it.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Gotcha   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry I will do my part now   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Take your time :) )  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Jake sweetie relax. Looks like I am pregnant. I am not sick but I wanna know whats up with these tatoos on most of my body now wait. It cannot be! Thats impossible! I thought it was just a myth! Am I really?-" she trailed off.

Sam was already in bed waiting for her and he looked concerned and worried about her when he saw her.  
"Sweetheart whats wrong?" He asked her patting the spot next to him on his bed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake was slightly confused. "Are you what, sweetheart? You can talk to me." He held onto her hands and hoped it was nothing serious. He kisses her forehead softly. "Are you a shapeshifter of some kind? You can tell me everything, and I will completely understand. I won't judge you for it."

~~~

Cheyenne shrugged. "Not sure. I was having a small amount of acid reflux. I took some Tums, but it didn't go away. I don't know why." She didn't say anything else, but she did notice that her body looked slightly different when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't possibly be pregnant already, could she? Is it even possible?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla shook her head no.  
"No I am not that but have you ever heard of a Native American deity called Nyx? I have read in myths that one day when these symbols appeared on a girl coming of age she would stop aging become immortal and is the reincarnation of her. B-but why me?" 

Sam already knew exactly what it was and he picked her up and spun her around happily.   
"You are pregnant with my pup or puppies baby cakes!" He set and kissed her all over her face nuzzling her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jacob remembered reading about her in the history books. "Yes, I do remember her. I wonder why you were chosen to be her reincarnation. Not saying it is a bad thing, just genuinely curious." He kisses her forehead softly. "You are beautiful, regardless. I love you, Kayla. With all of my heart and soul." He rubs her cheeks tenderly.

~~~

Cheyenne felt a small presence inside of her body at that moment and noticed she had a rather minuscule baby bump already showing. "Sam, we're having a baby or babies. This is truly a miracle!" She felt the tears f sheer happiness falling from her face. She had always dreamed to be a mother, and now it was coming true.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"So gods and goddesses at one point really were flesh and blood living breathing people? But I thought this was just a myth! Oh shit. Shes the deity of creation. I know why I am pregnant now. I am gonna give birth to many of your puppies in the upcoming years and they will be way stronger than any of you are now and are supposed to end vampires? Wait! Vampires are real and how do I know all this?!" 

Sam noddes nuzzling and kissing her neck as he picked her up carrying her bridal style to tell the rest of his pack the good news. He set her down.  
"Boys I have great news to tell you all. My Chey is pregnant with my pups!" He said happily rubbing her stomach.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake was just thrilled to be a father, and have pups with his mate. "I honestly do not know, my love, but we will be parents. We will be having a baby boy or girl to love and cherish every day together. If he could propose to her right now, he would. He would ask her on bended knee immediately, and give her his mother's engagement ring that his father has been holding onto for quite some time. 

~~~

Paul was the first to get up, and hug his big sis. He was proud to become an uncle. The others too congratulated their Alpha and Cheyenne on their pending baby on the way. She was already happily glowing, Cheyenne. Elated to becoming a mother for the first time.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Kayla not so much was not elated. Far from it in fact. If it was het destiny to give birth to vampire killers then she never wanted to have kids but it was too late now. She sank to her knees and she clutched onto herself and became withdrawn and quiet.

Sam hugged Paul tightly and said that he would get the honor of naming their first born child. He patted his shoulder and picked her bringing her back to bed to rest.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake could tell she was not as excited as him. "Sweetheart, if you are unhappy, tell me. I can sense when you are in distress. We could always find other ways to have a family." He gently held her close to him, rubbing her back gently, and affectionately leaving kisses on her forehead.

~~~

Paul shook his head. "It should be you and Cheyenne who pick the name if your child. If she does choose either or both of our bames, I will be gratefully flattered. She is my only biological family left."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla started to quiver and shake in his arms and tears fell down her cheeks.  
"What are we gonna do? I do not believe in abortion but at the same time to think I would give birth to vampire killers. I cannot stomach the thought. You told me about vampires in your legend stories. Thats just not right. I just wanna disappear forever," she said until she eventually fainted and passed out.

Sam nodded and he could sense something was going on with Jacob at that moment. He wondered what was going on his place as he shook the thought away and went to lay her down in his bed now.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake carried her to his recently renovated bedroom, and bathroom. He placed her down on the bed, and kisses her forehead softly. "Sleep well, my love. I will be here when you wake up." He proceeded to be her personal hot water bottle, and provide her some comfort which she desperately needed.

~~~

Cheyenne was gently rubbing her small bump in her sleep, softly dreaming away about what her and Sam's child would like. Although, little did they know that Sam's ex would soon be joining the pack, and she would make the young couple miserable. Leah was Sam's first love, girlfriend, and even fiancée at one point, but not anymore.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Kayla shot her eyes open to find blood all over down there on her inner thighs. She tried to speak and gasped. She became mute! Everything was too much for her at oncw so pychologically her voice shut down. She started to cry. Why her?! She slammed her fist into the wall until it bled.

Sam woke up the next morning and he nuzzled his beautiful amazing mate awake and he smiled at her.  
"Wakey wakey sleepyhead," he cooed to her as he rubbed her hip.

(Sorry I just love causing drama in rps. Yeah I know Im fucked up)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake woke up as well, having snuggled with her, to find blood on the sheets. He wiped her cheeks. "It's alright, sweetheart, it just wasn't the best time for us to have a baby. We can try again if and/or when you are ready to. Okay?"

~~~

Cheyenne mumbled sleepily, "5 more minutes, Sammy." She curled up into his warmth, and pulled the sheets up over her body, snoring softly. She was reveling in the peaceful morning moments that were just beautoful.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla about had it. She could not take him not understanding it. So since she could not use words she slammed her bloody fist into the wall again.

Sam smiled and nodded saying for her to go back to sleep as he cuddled her. He rubbed and stroked her back up and down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You ok?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to bed will respond ín the morning  
Today at 9:03 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Guess you are busy   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Back, so sorry! Had work from 12-5)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok thats fine your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake pulled her close. "Shhhh..." he held her close, and just sat there with her the entire time. He knew she was hurting. Badly. He was sad too, losing their child that he was excited to meet. He always envisioned having a family, and he hated that his dream was ripped away. That also included his beautiful imprint.

~~~

Cheyenne finally woke up about 5 minutes later, and smiled happily up at her love. "Good morning, my love, I hope you slept well...?" She leans over, to kiss his cheek softly, and then his lips. Her stomach looked slightly bigger, but she has this radiant glow about her, as she could sense her baby inside. The energy was strong, so she thoroughly believed it would turn out to be a boy.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kaylas hand was still bleeding and it needed to be bandaged. She pointed to her throat trying to tell him she lost her voice for now. She started to sob and cry trying to tell him she didn’t want her kids to be vampire killers. 

Sam rubbed her stomach and he nuzzled it with his face as he continued and hell even kissed it all over as he was so excited he was gonna be the father of her puppies. He purred softly,

Jake rubbed her eyes free of the tears rolling down her face. "I am always here, baby. Always. You will always have me, no matter what. If you need to speak, we can get a notepad and you can write down what you need to say. As for our children, it may not happen, if vampires do not enter the area."

~~~

Cheyenne smiled softly, as he kissed her growing belly. She had a feeling deep in her gut that she just might be carrying more than one pup inside. She wasn't sure how many many, but she had a good feeling that it was two. She wouldn't mind at all, if she had twins.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry was eating dinner I am back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Welcome back! :)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded. She leaned against him and snuggled into his warm loving embrace and she leaned up to kiss his lips wanting him to fuck her in his human form.

"I am so friggin happy that I am finally gonna be a dad to your puppies my sunshine and my ray of light and hope," Sam cooed to her as he started to nuzzle her neck and marked her shoulder gently.

Lol thanks   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake pulled her on his lap, and massages her back gently with his warm hands, his hands slowly making their way down to her buttocks, and he squeezes them gently. He kisses her forehead tenderly, and kisses her shoulder softly. He could feel a boner in his shorts, and his eyes turned yellow, his wolf wanting out, but he kept his wolf at bay, and gently squeezed her butt cheeks even more.

~~~

Cheyenne hummed softly, as she held him close in her arms. "I am just happy to call you my mate, Sam. My love, and the father of our pups. They will be the luckiest kids in the world to have such an amazing father."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was opening her mouth to make noises sexual wanton noises but nothing came out. She sighed and she gripped his shoulders trying to tell him she wanted everything done to her sexually.

Sam nodded smirking followed by a smile and then followed by a grin he picked her up and brought her into the kitchen. He set her down on a chair and he was gonna cook for her this time.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Jake smiled softly, and carries her to the bed, as he then removes her clothing quickly, leaving her in her panties for a few minutes. Licking his fingers, he lubed them up for penetration, to pleasure her before giving her his large member. Pushing her panties to the side, he inserted his fingers inside of her womanhood, and pleasure her.

~~~

Cheyenne watched him grab the supplies to cook. She loved watching her beloved Sam cook for her, as she truly felt spoiled and loved in all the best ways possible. She still thought at times that everything was a dream, so she would pinch herself to bring herself back to reality. She really is with Sam, pregnant, and happy.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um she does not wear bras   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will rp more later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Just ignore that part then. :) And, Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Well I cannot ignore it because of my autism but its fine I will be back in like an hour and a half   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(What I meant is disregard it)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Well I cannot like I said because of my autism but its fine I said   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Alright)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow not feeling like it today sorry   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey feeling much better mentally now I’m gonna do my part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay :)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla arched her back trying to let out some noise of pleasure and a soft little squeak was all she was able to do. She shuddered as she dug her feet into his mattress. She gripped onto his shoulder guiding him to her breasts.

Sam was making pancakes and a fruit salad for all of them even his pack and in no time at all once he was finished he put their food onto plates for everyone and told them to dig in.

Jake smiled as he heard her, and made sure to please her in all the right spots. He loved knowing that he is the only person who would ever give her sexual pleasure. Once he felt that she was ready, he quickly removed her panties and inserted himself inside of her, thrusting slowly to start, and leaning down, he took one of her perky rosebuds in his mouth and hungrily suckled away like a baby.

~~~

Cheyenne smiled softly, as she hummed with delight at how delicious everything was. The different types of fruit were flavorful, each having their own distinct taste. As for the pancakes, they were absolutely sublime. So soft, fluffy, yet absolutely yummy. She felt spoiled, but in the best way possible.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla wrapped her legs around his waist and she was on cloud nine as she arched her back and scratched his shoulders and then pulled his head closer to her chest squeaking.

Sam sat down to eat next to his soulmate and he started to eat his cooking and he personally thought that her cooking would always be better to him than his in his opinion. He chewed and swallowed more of the pancakes and the fruit salad.

Jake thrusted deeper, loving just how snug she was against him. His hands gripped at her breasts, his teeth gently tugging on her rosebud, and suckling on it, savoring the taste of her. His thrusts were deep and slow, making sure that every inch of her felt immense pleasure.

~~~

Cheyenne purred louder as she ate her fruit salad and pancakes. Everything tasted so good to her. Even her sense of smell had intensified. She could smell everything, from the distinct smells of each wolf pack member to the freshwater of the streams in the forest, and each unique animal that lives in the forest.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla urged him to pick up his speed and his pace and to thrust faster and harder into her squeaking out as she raked her nails down his shoulders and dug her heels into his bed.

Sam pretty soon finished eating and he looked over at his soulmate and smiled widely. She was in tune with everything he thought as he was very proud of her. She was a very rare example because most Quillette tribal suck members that could shift into wolves were male not female.

Jake without a doubt accommodates his gorgeous imprint's request, and thrusts faster, his large member pleasuring her even more. His hands squeeze her ample breasts and buttocks. He also leaves hickeys against her neck, leaving sweet kisses on her lips. Slowly pulling her hips up, it allows him deeper access inside her womanhood, so he pushes deeper, hoping to give her as much pleasure as possible.

~~~

Cheyenne placed her bowl down when she felt a small flutter inside her belly, and she grabs Sam's hand gently, placing it right in the exact spot she felt the movement occur. "Sam, I just felt our baby or babies moving inside." Her smile grew tenfold, a few tears of happiness falling from her eyes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep do my part tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Good night) :)  
Today at 11:33 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla pretty soon was at her peak as she arched her back and while she scratched his shoulders she squeaked out her body shuddering in pure lust pleasure delight and bliss. She dug her heels deeply into his mattress and she orgasmed all over his dick.

Sam nodded and he continued to put his head on her stomach wanting to feel their puppies kick and he wanted a sense of fatherly love to give them way before they were even born. He nuzzled his mouth against her skin and rubbed her stomach gently and carefully too.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake too arched his back, as he thrust his member deep inside of her, and screamed her name aloud, as he came inside of her. Once e was sure he emptied the contents of his seed inside of her, he pulls out and cuddles with her, post-coitus. His warmth radiating through his veins, as he held her close to him. "I love you, Kayla. More than anything in this whole world. I have something to give you." He pulls out a beautifully braided bracelet which symbolizes a promise ring. "It's a little early for a marriage proposal, but this bracelet will forever symbolize my love for you, and the promise that in the near future when you are ready, I want to make you my wife."

~~~

Cheyenne smiled happily, as she felt their pups continue to kick her repeatedly throughout the day. She knew they were moving inside of her, and she could not wait to meet their babies.

Kayla started to cry tears as they streamed down her cheeks and she wanted his puppies so badly she didn’t even care anymore that they would be vampire killers. She hugged him tightly to her as more tears continued to fall and she kissed his lips softly.

Sam was so freakin happy and jubilated that not only was he gonna be a father to their puppies but he had her the one person he wanted as his forever. He was so joyous that he hugged her tightly to him and kissed her everywhere on her body.

Jake pulled her close in his arms. "Baby, don't cry. Everything will be okay." He rubbed her back ever so gently, the warmth of his hands spreading across her body. His lips gently took hers into a sweet, yet deep kiss. He knew she desperately wanted to carry his puppies. Hopefully, it would happen again. That she would be carrying their baby, his wolf's pup.

~~~

Another bonus to her pregnancy is that Cheyenne was always craving for Sam, her insatiable longing for him physically. Her pheromones were at an all-time high, and thankfully the Tribe's Doctor was her and the Pack's m.D, and he did not mind her being active, just so long as she is careful.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And then Kayla moaned for him when she felt her stomach get a little rounder and she was craving sweets at that moment as she tentatively kissed him back as she deepened it and it got a little bit rougher.

Sam smirked. He carried her gently bridal style in his arms and laid her down on their bed gently and softly. He climbed on top of her and captured her lips in moist hot passionate kiss as he molded his mouth to her lips expertly and perfectly as well.

Jake kisses her cheek. "How about I go get some chocolate, baby? We can share it, and then if you want, we could go another round, if you are up for it?" His lips were warm against her cheek, as he held her close in his tender embrace. Hia hands gently squeezed her buttocks, as he kissed her face.

~~~

Cheyenne wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs opened, so she could wrap them around Sam's waist. "Mmmm, I need you inside me, Sam. Please." Her arousal was so strong that it was mouth-watering. Her hands ran down his spine, her fingernails tantalizing his skin.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back 

Kayla moaned and mewled blushing at this as she nodded and how the hell did he know she was craving chocolate at that moment? It’s like he was reading her mind or something like that. She laid down with her back against his mattress.

Sam smirked and with ease gently lubed his dick and then slipped inside her like hoe she fit like a glove around his cock inside her groaning at how tight she was. He nipped her neck sucking hickeys while he did a couple more thrusts.

Jake quickly made it to the kitchen and found the stash of chocolate hidden by his father, who needed some chocolate every so often. Grabbing a large bar, he heads back to his room, where his beloved Kayla is waiting. Getting back on the bed, he hands her the chocolate bar, and breaks off a small piece for himself, allowing it to melt on his tongue. His eyes turned a yellowish tint after closing and opening them again, meaning his wolf was at the brink of emerging.

~~~

Cheyenne ran her fingers down his chest, her lips kissing his neck. She then bit down on the mark on his neck that she had given him the night they completed their imprint bond. Her hands grabbed onto the sheets, and her wanton moans of pleasure rang throughout the house. She could never get enough of her incredible imprint.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Be back in two hours promise   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Okay! :D)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Btw could we follow each other? If you don’t want to you don’t have to   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sure thing!)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I'm following you, already :) )  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol ok sorry about that forgot XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(It's ok! Do you know if you are following me? Go to my profile page, if it says "Follow" then that means you are not one of my followers yet.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yeah I’m following you lol   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Okay, then we're all set :) )  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yep and back XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was excited and ecstatic to say the least. She wanted him so badly to fuck her in his wolf form again she dragged the blankets off of her naked body and she started to rub caress and stroke his body all over trying to get him aroused as well.

Sam groaned and grunted as he thrusted deeper harder and faster into her at an inhumanly pace and speed. His hands gripped onto her hips causing them to bruise as he grinded into her pelvis. He was so madly in love with her badly.

Jake's wolf came to the surface much faster. "Mmmm, you're playing with fire, my love." He ran his fingers down to her womb and pushed a couple of fingers inside. He knew she needed him inside her, and his eyes became more prominently yellow. "Shall we go out into the forest, and I can properly give you the pleasure you are yearning for right now, baby?"

~~~

Cheyenne moaned softly in pleasure, and after a few minutes, she flipped Sam onto his back, and sat upon his crotch, riding him slowly, bouncing every so often, which felt heavenly to her. She grabbed his hands in hers, as she ground her hips against his. The sheer pleasure was overwhelming in all of the best ways possible.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla could only nod as that was the only she could do at that moment besides yelp squeak and whimper out in sheer pleasure she arched her back too.

Sam groaned growled and grunted as he arched his back his fingers digging deeply into her hips from the sweet sensation of her all around surrounding his member inside her. He leaned up and marked her neck big time.

Jake took his beautiful imprint in his arms and carried her out to the forest behind the Black residence, and shifted into his wolf in front of her, his beautiful Russett wolf standing in front of her, and his member firm and ready to satisfy his imprint's sexual desires. He could smell her arousal, and he was eager to be inside her warm and moist womb.

~~~

Cheyenne gasped in pleasure, as she felt her legs become jello-like. "Oh, Sam, you feel so good, baby. Mmmm..." she ran her fingernails down his back, and then squeezed his buttocks, her head throwing itself back from the sheer pleasure.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla just for him got on all fours and wanted him to fuck her so badly doggy style. She gripped the dirt moss covered ground and waited with anticipation as she shuddered and gulped. She was so horny and so turned on right at that moment she admitted that his wolf form was a little bit sexier and hotter than his human form.

Sam grinded and thrusted up into and against her hips as he arched his back. His nails and hands now moving up to grope and squeeze her boobs in his hands pinching the bronze beautiful nubs as he shuddered and shivered in delight. He was heading his climax as he went and pounded into her g spot.

Jake was drooling with lust as he could see her drenched, glistening entrance. He could not hold himself back, and he immediately entered her with his member, the heat and moistened depths of her womanhood feeling heavenly to him. He trusted fast, his paws grabbing hold of her hips.

~~~

Cheyenne screamed in pleasure, as she felt her body getting closer and closer to her climax. She dug her heels into their bed, her hands reaching out and grabbing the pillow and sheets. "Oh, Sam, Yes! So close!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla slammed her butt cheeks into his crotch as she put a finger in her mouth to bite back her sexual noises of pleasure as she soon regained her voice. She screamed out his name more than once and she gripped the dirt and arched her back.

Sam then reached his peak and his high climaxed and exploded his seeds deep into her pussy draining all of his load inside her as he came down from his high and he arched his back and panted collapsing back down onto the bed and was breathless for a few seconds.

Jake thrusted even deeper, as he heard the sounds of skin slapping against each other as they made love in the forest. His lust was in overdrive, and he leaned over slightly, penetrating her womb deeper, as he howled aloud in sheer pleasure. He couldn't get enough of his gorgeous imprint. Planting his seed deep inside of her body, and seeing her carrying his pup in her belly.

~~~

Cheyenne too came down from her high, after her juices coated his member, and she too was panting for air. Once she had calmed down, she wrapped her arms around him, and drifted to sleep in Sam's arms. She dreamed of their puppies, what they would look like when they came out of her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Uh they just started. That’s too short of a sex scene   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He's thinking that in his head.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Just for clarification.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok sorry was confused   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla screamed out his name again as her back arched up more and her body from her head down into her feet shuddered and the pleasure washed over her like a waterfall washing over stones. She whimpered and squeaked out softly.

Sam pulled out of her panting heavily and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking and dreaming about her and their children as well their cute adorable puppies.

Jacob continued to thrust deeper into her heat, throwing his head back with pleasure. Her wet womanhood felt so good, amd so tight against his member. She fit him like a glove, and it was absolutely heavenly to him. He thrusted faster, driving his member deeper into her folds.

~~~

Cheyenne was in the middle of a good dream, until she had to wake up and go to the bathroom. When she finished, she immediately got under the covers once more, and snuggled up into Sam's arms, and fell back asleep.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was nearing her climax now and once she moaned one more freakin last time she orgasmed heavily all over his shaft inside her once he walls tightened around his length. She began panting like a dog and she was tired. Sbe secretly took the chocolate and ate it finally.


End file.
